LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 Finale/Transcript
(Anne is seen stretching at the start of the course) Anne: *Stretching* Okay, I think I'm good. Kane: You sure about this Anne? Raynell: You can always back out. We can find other ways to keep the nests safe! Anne: No! I've come this far so there's no backing out! Raynell: You sure? Anne: Yep! Besides it's not like these traps can really hurt me. Not a single flame or explosive in sight. Raynell: Well.... Anne: I'll be careful mom. I've done well so far! Kane: Oh man.... Ammo Baron: Ready kid? Anne: Always! Ammo Baron: Hehe I like your spunk. (Anne gets in position as Twitch and Vinegar get infront of her and hold up pistols) Vinegar: Ready? Twitch: Set. Anne:...… (gun shots) Ammo Baron: Go! (Anne runs into the course) Kane: *Nervous moan* Craig: She'll be fine guys. She's tough. (Raynell is seen running, jumping on platforms, doing all kinds of acrobatics as she goes though the course) Anne: WOO HOO!!! Kane: Wow! Raynell: Oh man, that's actually kinda impressive! Craig: See I told ya she'd do great! (As Anne is running she is suddenly met by Ammonian soldiers) Anne: Uh oh! (The soldiers turn and aim at Anne) Raynell: Be careful Anne! Anne: Don't worry I can fight them! (The soldiers open fire as Anne ducks) Anne: *Sends out tendrils* Try shooting now! (Anne sweeps they're feet and knocks them down) Anne: Yes! Gotcha! (Anne runs past the soldiers) Anne: Too easy! Ammo Baron: Heh, we'll see kid. Anne: And here I thought that one eyed menace was creative! (Ammo Baron smirks. Anne then notices cannons start to target her) Anne: ! Kane: ANNE!!!! (The cannons fire) Anne: Dodging time! (Anne dodges a few of the cannonballs with ease) Anne: Whew! Too close! (Another cannon takes aim) Kane: !! Craig: Whoa Anne look out! Anne: WHOA!! (Anne rolls on the ground) Anne: Jesus! (Anne resumes jumping on platforms as cannons fire at her) Ammo Baron: Heh heh. Anne: Okay, now it's getting a bit tricky. But I can still win! (Anne escapes out of the cannons' firing area) Anne: Made it! Raynell: WOO!!! Craig: Nice work! Kane: Hmmmm.... Raynell: What? Kane: You think the others are okay? Craig: I'm sure they're fine. Raynell: They're probably having a better time than us. (The scene then cuts to the other heroes walking around Scuttle Town) Ava:... Katlyn: So Ava, Shade, what shall we do? Shade: Not sure exactly. Ava: Don't know what's around here that's fun. Katlyn: Then I guess we're going on a journey! Ava: Huh? Katlyn: Yeah! Let's go see what there is to do! Shade: Well, okay! Ava: Let's go! (The three run off before it cuts to Amber walking up to Blake carrying Maggie and Sam) Amber: Hey Blake? Blake B: Yeah? Amber: You haven't seen Ghira around have you? Blake B: I uhhh, I think he's- (Ghira walks over eating a raw fish) Ghira: Mmmmm MMM!!! Man that's good! (Ghira goes to bite again before he notices the others staring) Ghira:........ Blake B:........ Amber:......... Ghira: Uhhhhhh.....Yo. Amber:... You know. I never understood cats and their love of fish. Blake B: Hey! Amber: N-No offense! Ghira: Well I did say I was hungry. Amber: You didn't tell us you left! Ghira: I-.....Oh. Amber: *Smirks and rolls eyes* Oh Ghira. Maggie: Hey I'm hungry too! Sam: Me too! Blake B: I think I remember seeing a place to eat last time I was here. Amber: Oh show us the way! Blake B: Should be this way if I'm correct. Sam: Take us there! Maggie: Yay food! Blake B: Okay okay calm down you two. (Blake B leads Ghira Amber and they're kids to a place to eat. Meanwhile Jessica is seen with Alex and Jordan are looking over the various things over in the item shop) Alex: There's a lot of things in here. Jordan: Yeah got a lot of interesting potions. Jessica: Tell me about it. Jordan: Could be useful though. Jessica: Yeah lots of usful things here. Magic potions, weapons, clothing, maps and.... Bikini Armor??? Alex: Huh? Jessica: That's what this says. (Jordan and Alex come up and see what Jessica is talking about) Alex:... I... Don't see how a bikini can be considered armor. Jordan: More like zero defense. Jessica: True. Alex: Only person I could MAYBE see who could use this is Shantae but even then its still questionable. Jessica: Yeah might be best not to question things then. Jordan: Good idea. Jessica: Well, what should we do? Alex: I mean these potions could be fun to have around. Jordan: Ah yeah. We do need to have some to heal wounds. You know. Just in case. Alex: Yeah just what I was thinking. Jessica; I'll go buy the potions. Jordan: Okay! (Jessica walks off) Jordan: Say you think since I have a healing factor I can drink a poison potion? Alex: Don't try it. Jordan: Just kidding! (Jessica walks over with the healing potions) Jessica: Okay we're set! Alex: Alright! Anything else? Jordan: Not that I can think of. Jessica: Then let's go! (The three leave the store) Jessica: Say uhhh can you guys give me a hand with these? Jordan: Yeah sure! (Alex and Jordan take a few potions to carry) Alex: Now where to? Jessica: Not sure. Jordan: Where'd sis go? Alex: If I had to guess: The dance parlor. Jordan: Oh. Make sense. She said she wanted to make some gems. Jessica: She's seriously doing it that way? Alex: I guess. Jessica: Weird. Jordan: Hey we're not the ones to control her life. Alex: Yeah. And besides, its not ALL bad and she's having fun with it. Jordan: Plus Shantae's a dancer and we don't give her crap about her choice in life Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales